Harry Potter 7th Year
by hpfan1
Summary: Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is completed and his future begins


Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except a few which I will mention when they are introduced. The plot is my own creation, please do not steal it and claim it as your own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - Secrets  
  
Harry awakened suddenly when he felt something press down on his stomach. He groaned and opened his eyes. Hermione was sitting on him, looking annoyed.  
"I'm up, I'm up, you can get off of me," Harry said. He pushed her off of him and sat up. She smiled and handed him a shirt, which he pulled on quickly.  
"Morning, you lazy bum," she snapped. He laughed as she stood up and walked over to the bed next to his, which held a sleeping Ron. She slapped him and he woke up immediately.  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Herms," Ron muttered, sitting up.  
"At least someone remembered," said Hermione, glancing back at Harry. He shrugged.  
"I've never really had a Christmas at someone's house before. And I wasn't expecting to find some girl sitting on me," Harry muttered. He slowly crawled out of the blankets and pulled on a pair of jeans.  
Hermione's parents had invited Harry, Ron, and Ginny to their house for Christmas break, and after nearly 6 years of hearing about Hermione's dentist parents and finally meeting them, it was nice to know they weren't completely as insane as Hermione portrayed them to be.  
"We're opening presents in an hour, and breakfast is ready downstairs. Now hurry up before Ginny gets annoyed," Hermione said. Harry watched her as she left, wishing she would have said more to him.  
"That was strange," Ron muttered. He had found out about Harry and Hermione's secret relationship the night before, but Harry still hadn't told Hermione that he knew, so he wasn't surprised she hadn't said anything.  
"She doesn't know you know," Harry muttered.  
"How come you haven't told her?" Ron asked.  
"Because she'll tell Ginny, and I don't really want Ginny knowing right now," responded Harry.  
"Why not? Gin can keep secrets," Ron questioned.  
"Because," Harry drew in a deep breath, "just forget I mentioned it."  
"No, tell me," Ron said, "she's my little sister, I deserve to know why you don't trust her. Or does is have something to do with the baby?" Harry turned to Ron surprised.  
"What baby?" Harry asked.  
"Don't act stupid, I've known that she's pregnant for awhile. Herms told me," explained Ron.  
"Did she tell you who the father is?" Harry asked.  
"No, do you know who the father is?" Ron questioned.  
"I might," Harry said. Ron looked at him annoyed.  
"Who is it?"  
Harry inhaled, "me." Ron's face went blank.  
"You're the father?" he asked. Harry nodded.  
"She thinks so anyway."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron snapped. Harry watched his ears turn deep red and knew instantly that telling him was a mistake.  
"I just found out last week," Harry muttered.  
"No, not that, why didn't you tell me you slept with my sister?" Ron's trunk slammed shut, making Ginny, who ha just walked in, jump.  
"You told him?" Ginny asked annoyed.  
"Yeah.sorry," Harry muttered. Ron turned to his sister.  
"Are you a prostitute?" questioned Ron. Harry was surprised with his bluntness.  
"No!" Ginny snapped. "You think I'm a slut now?"  
"Yes, I do. Why else would you sleep with him?" Ron said. Harry slowly pulled on a pair of pants. "No," Ron said seeing Harry, "leave them off, that's what she wants." He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.  
Harry turned to Ginny, her eyes were watering and her cheeks were a deep red. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered. She shook her head at him and left, too. Harry sighed, finished getting dressed, and went down stairs. Walking into the living room, he saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on the couch, both crying. Hermione glared at Harry as he entered.  
"Gin, can we talk? Please?" Harry asked. She wiped her eyes and nodded. Harry took a seat in the chair next to them, Hermione standing up and leaving.  
"We'll talk when you two are done," she muttered at him. He nodded.  
"So, I guess I screwed up big time." Harry muttered. Ginny shook her head.  
"No, you aren't the one who was so desperate to not be 'the safe one' that you slept with my brother's best friend. I'm guessing that you won't want to help with the baby at all?" Ginny muttered. Harry looked at her surprised.  
"Why would I want nothing to do with my own baby?" Harry asked.  
"You're a guy, you don't want some mistake ruining your life," Ginny muttered.  
"The baby isn't a mistake, Gin; I switched your birth control to calcium pills once you had fallen asleep. I wanted you to get pregnant," Harry muttered. She stared at him shocked.  
"You mean.you want to be a dad?" Ginny questioned. He nodded.  
"Of course. I mean, I'll probably be a really sucky dad, but I love kids. I'd prefer it if we were married or something, but I guess I was a bit.desperate," Harry said. Unexpectedly, Ginny hugged Harry. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She pulled back, blushing.  
"I thought.You wouldn't." she gave up and hugged him again. "Thanks, Harry." He hugged her tightly before hearing someone entered. He let go and saw Hermione standing in the doorway. He looked at her nervously before she smiled.  
"Does she know?" Harry asked Hermione. Both of the girls nodded before Hermione came over and forced Ginny away from him.  
"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be a dad?" Hermione asked.  
"I thought you'd leave me," he whispered. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She laughed and made herself comfortable.  
"So... Ron knows?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "About everything? Us? The baby?" Harry nodded again. "Now, Harry had two secrets, Ginny had two secrets, I still have one secret, and who knows how many secrets Ron has."  
"Excuse me, it's none of your business how many secrets I have," Ron announced, entering the room. He flung himself down on the other chair across from Harry and smiled. "Welcome to the family." It took everyone a minute to realize what he was talking about, Ginny getting it first. She smiled.  
"You're not going to kill him, than?" Ginny asked.  
"Not for getting you pregnant, no. He has to help you raise this baby. When's it due?" questioned Ron. Harry smiled and was shocked to find he didn't know when his own child was supposed to be born.  
"June 9th," she said. Harry felt his stomach lurch. She's been pregnant for 3 months?, Harry thought. It hadn't occurred to him that it was that long ago.  
"Now, now, what's wrong with you children? I always figured kids your age like opening gifts." Emma, Hermione's mum, said popping her head into the doorway. She saw Harry and Hermione sitting together and frowned instantly. Hermione stood up, grabbed Harry's hand, and headed toward the family room. Ginny, being the youngest, was the first to get to open her gifts, and sat down immediately to open them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More later, if you read it please leave a comment. Constructive criticism welcome, if not suggested.  
  
_:-*Mel*-:_ 


End file.
